harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie (HoLV)/Quotes
Greetings *'First Introduction:' "Hey there. I haven't seen you around before. Oh! You're the one who moved to Gus' old farm. You're going to get the farm running again? That's great! What's your name? How old are you? Where'd you come from? Hm. Name, huh? I'm Katie. Nice to meet you!" *"Well, keep up the good work." *"Feel free to come by at night. That's when the bar opens. It's really fun!" *"Try not to drink too much. Good night." Chat *'At the Café' **"I help around here during the afternoon." **If you ever want something or have something to sell, just look at our menu!" **"Isn't there something wonderful about the sound of the rain and the smell of tea?" *'Outside the Villa:' "Hello. I love taking a walk in the forest. There's always something new. The view here is so mesmerising." *'Day off:' "Oh, the cafe is closed today. Sorry. During the dry season, if you miss watering your field, the vegetables and flowers will wilt in no time." *"Hmm... What are some new items we could put on the menu? Ah! I've got it! How about 'Very Berry Good Stupendous Strawberry Shortcake'? What? Is it too long...?" *"I wonder if Mallard Lake is okay with all this rain we've been having. Won't it overflow? Then I'd have a lake near my home.... That doesn't sound too bad..." *"Well, the day is just about done. Although my grandpa's day is just beginning... I can't wait to grow up so I can help him out." *"You know that this is a pub at night. But Grandpa won't let me help out... I don't know why. I'm not a kid anymore." *"Do you like sweets? Bob from Starling Ranch loves sweets too. Farm owners must all be sweet tooths." *"Everyone has fun when they drink. What's so good about it? It's so bitter... Oh! D-Don't tell my grandpa." *"I want to help my grandpa's cafe out any way I can. That's why I need to get good at making sweets and stuff. There's so much I could do." *"Oh yeah, player, are you getting along with everyone here? You can't just come see me. Um... Oh yeah, you need to go out and socialize." *"Oh, player, what a coincidence. Nice to bump into you." *"Joe just fishes all the time. I mean, everyone has their hobbies, but... don't you think it's amazing that someone can insist on one thing like that?" Seasonal/Weather *'Rainy' **"On rainy days, cookies and muffins get soggy in no time. You gotta be careful." **"I can't believe you're out in this rain. You know working in the rain burns twice as much energy. So you be careful." *'Day after the Rain:' "It sure did rain hard yesterday. All that noise kept me up at night. Gifts *'Full Moon Berry:' "What?! Full Moon Berries?! Thanks. These are really good, they taste just like ice cream!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Huh, what? A birthday present?! Thanks, player." *'Milk:' "Thanks. I really wanted this. This makes me so happy." *'Tomato:' "Thanks. Did you grow this?" *'Very Berry:' "Oh, I can keep this? Thanks." *'Wonderful Seashell:' "Oh, thanks." *'Moondrop Flower:' "Wow, you're pretty considerate. Thanks." *'Walnut:' "Heh, heh, thanks. This makes me happy." *"Wow, thanks. The vegetables you grow really taste fresh and delicious." *'Egg:' "Huh? I can have this? Yes! Now I can practice making cakes. Thanks." Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley